A Thrist For Blood or For Love
by bloodywalls
Summary: Sesshomaru's thrist for power has grown or is it love? Rated R for Lemons later on
1. Chapter 1 Angelina Okatu

"_It's the curse of a demon, we always hunger for more power and our thirst is never satisfied."_

"Inuyasha! Couldn't you wait until I got back tomorrow?" yelled Kagome at Inuyasha, when she came home from school

"No, I can't go looking for jewel shards without you, Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha back at her

"Argh! I don't have time for this!" yelled Kagome

"Kagome, there's a phone call for you!" yelled Kagome's mother

Kagome went to the other phone and picked up the line.

"I got it, mom." She heard her mom hang up "Hello, this is Kagome."

"Hello, Kagome. This is your geometry teacher, Mr. Hiroshi," said a male voice on the phone.

"Oh, hello Mr. Hiroshi. What can I do fro you?" Kagome asked

"Well this is mainly for you, and I already discussed it with your mother and she agrees." Said Mr. Hiroshi "We think you need a tutor and I have the perfect student for you. Do you remember Miss Angelina Okatu? The newgirl from Okinawa?"

"Huh? Oh yeah I remember her…" said Kagome

"Is it alright if she tutors you? We don't want you failing now do we?" asked Mr. Hiroshi

"Uh no of course not. I'll be honored to have her tutor me." Said Kagome

"Great than, I'll have her come over tonight."

**"TOINIGHT!"**

"Is that a problem?"

"U-Um well no. You can send her over."

"Alright, goodnight Miss Higurashi."

Kagome hung up the phone and put her head against the wall.

_"Well I have no problem having Angelina tutoring me, but I've never really talked to her…well if asking for an extra pencil counts for anything. But she's really smart and pretty good-looking too…but it strange how everyone picks on her."_ Kagome scratched the back of her head _"Didn't Yuma say something about her being poor? That would explain the worn out uniform…"_

"Hey Kagome! How do you change the picture box again?" asked Inuyasha from the living room

**"AH!"** Kagome screamed going into the living room "Inuyasha, you have to leave! My tutor is coming over!"

"What's a tutor?" Inuyasha asked looking at her "and why do I have to leave?"

There was a knock at the door and kagome's mother announced Kagome's tutor was here.

"Quick! Put this on!" Kagome said putting a hat on, said Kagome putting a baseball cap on Inuyasha.

"Hello Kagome." Said a female voice and Kagome turned around and saw a girl withgreen eyes and long black hair that went past her butt. "I am your tutor Angelina Okatu."

"Oh, hey Angelina, how are you?" asked Kagome sitting at the table "Thanks for agreeing to tutor me."

"Oh it's no trouble at all. I mean its the least I can do with your condition..." saidAngelina sitting at the table

"My condition?" Kagome repeated

"Mr.Hiroshi told me all about your back problems and foot fungi it must be horrible." said angelina "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days…" Kagome said looking at Inuyasha out of the corner of her eye. "This is my friend, Inuyasha."

Angelina looked at Inuyasha who was already staring at her.

"Oh…it's very nice to meet you," said Angelina finally looking at him

"Have we met?" asked Inuyasha "you look…familiar..."

"I'm sure I've never met anyone with white hair before…well" Angelina started blushing " except for the one in my dreams…."

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Kagome as Angelina took out her schoolbooks.

"Oh…well…um the thing is I keep having the same dream since I was little." Said Angelina still blushing "I'm in like an old time Japan and I was looking around the area when someone puts their hand in mine and he holds it. I look but I can't see there face…just their white hair because they're looking ahead of me. This person is tall and looks like a warrior, white long white hair, but when he turns to look at me everything goes dark."

Angelina started playing with her necklace and sighed

"A warrior?" asked Kagome

"It's not important…" Angelina said taking out a pair of reading glasses and putting them "now let's get down to business!"

Kagome and Angelina worked hard into the night and Inuyasha got bored of watching TV and started interrogating Angelina until Kagome told him to 'sit' when Angelina went to the restroom.

"I-I…I actually got it! I get geometry!" yelled Kagome at 11o'clock at night "OH thank you Angelina!"

"Hehe, no problem. Let's just be friends from now on okay?" said Angelina smiling

"Sure, I would love to have a genius as a friend!" shout Kagome

"Genius?" Angelina repeated

"Yeah! Your a complete…huh?" Inuyasha had suddenly stood up "what's wrong Inuyasha?"

"It can't be…" Inuyasha ran out of the house and Kagome ran after him "I know that scent! But how did he-"

Inuyasha stopped dead in front of the shrine and Kagome bumped into him.

"Inuyasha, what –"

"Be Quiet!" whispered Inuyasha

The door to shrine opened and out stepped Sesshomaru.

"So, she's in a different time is she?" asked Sesshomaru looking around "Should've known Hiroshi would pull a stunt like that."

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" yelled Inuyasha

"Inuyasha...My business does not concern you. Now move aside, I'm here for one thing and one thing only." Said Sesshomaru going down the steps of the shrine

"Yeah, well whatever it is your not getting it!" said Inuyasha pulling out his Tetsusaiga

"Hmm, ready to die so soon Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru "but if you willing to die for the celestial priestess so be it."

"Celestial priestess?" Inuyasha repeated

"Now die!" Sesshomaru yelled as his whip of energy went for Inuyasha's heart.

Inuyasha put an arm and around Kagome's waist and jumped in the air.

"Give it up Inuyasha!" said Sesshomaru coming close to getting Inuyasha.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way and it hit sliced a statue in half instead and fell to the ground with a big boom.

"Inuyasha? Kagome?" came Angelina's voice "I heard a crash…are you guys alright?"

"Oh no! Angelina!" Yelled Kagome as she saw Angelina come into the light "get away from here!"

"Huh?"

"Could it be?" Sesshomaru thought looking at Angelina. He ran forward and Angelina did the first thing that came to mind and jumped into the air and landed behind him.

"Angelina…?" whispered Kagome

_"D-Did I…"_ Angelina thought _"Jump over a 6ft man…and is that dogs ears on Inuyasha?"_

"Angelina!" Inuyasha said running towards her with the Tetsusaiga " Get down!"

Angelina ducked and she opened her eyes to see that Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga had clashed with the stranger's sword.

"Get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled at her and Angelina quickly got up and ran to Kagome

Sesshomaru knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hands and went after Angelina and hit in the back of the head with the handle of her sword. Angelina fell to the ground and Sesshomaru put his sword away.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshomaru put Angelina over his shoulder

"Please Sesshomaru! Don't hurt her!" yelled Kagome

"I won't hurt her, all I want to know if she is the celestial priestess." Said Sesshomaru going up the shrine steps and opening the door "If she is not I will make sure she forgets everything."

"Wait! Get back here!" yelled Inuyasha running after him with Kagome. They both went into the shrine and it was empty.

"Let's go Kagome!" said Inuyasha and Kagome quickly got on Inuyasha's back.

He went down the well and it felt like forever but then he felt the ground and quickly jumped out and looked around to see it was night.

"Damn…I can smell him but I don't see him!"

"Now what do we do?" asked Kagome getting off of him _"Oh, Angelina…please be safe."_

Sesshomaru walked through the woods, when he got near the edge of the forest and he put the girl's body against a tree and looked at her.

_"She looks nothing like her…could this be a disguise by Hiroshi?"_ Sesshomaru though in his mind "_She did jump pretty high…no human could do that…"_

He got on knee and saw blood on the back of her head. He tore off her sleeve and made gauze to stop the bleeding and tied it around her head.

"I can't have you die…not yet…my thirst must be fulfilled," said Sesshomaru out loud.


	2. Chapter 2 Celestial Priestess

"So this girl, Angelina, was kidnapped by Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Sango when Inuyasha and Kagome told her and everyone else about last night, the next morning after getting Kagome's things.

"Yes, he said something about a Celestial Priestess." Said Kagome "But…Angelina showed no signs of being a priestess…even though she jumped in the air like a demon."

"I could probably explain that," said Kaede "The Celestial Priestess is in fact a Celestial demon, but even though she is a demon she is only ahalf-demon, when i first saw her she was no more that 7 years old. I only saw her once in my life."

"Well what's the story than Lady Kaede?" asked Miroku

"The Celestial Priestess was the daughter of a the Celestial Queen Maya and an angel." Said Kaede "he father, the angel, helped her practice in the way of priestess, so if anything should happen to Kikyo, the shikon jewel would fall into the right hands."

"But, the celestial priestess was a half-demon…wouldn't she use it for her own selfish motives?" asked Shippo

"No, Celestial Demons wished to protect humans and keep peace between villages," said Kaede

"What happened to the Celestial Priestess?" asked Kagome

"The Queen, Maya, turned on her people and destroyed them, after the massacre many people went up there to see if the Celestial Priestess had made it but they said a villager who saw the whole thing saw the girl die by her own mother's hands. Then the mother came to her senses and asked the villager to kill her for what she had done."

"How terrible." Said Sango "Do you believe it Lady Kaede?"

"I believe that Queen Maya is dead but I also believe that the Celestial Priestess still walks this earth." Said Kaede "When I was a child, the Celestial priestess came down form her village with her mother to talk with Kikyo. The Celestial priestess was very fond of my sister Kikyo. Did not leave her side, but for such a small child she had immense powers."

"Where is that village?" asked Inuyasha "Maybe we can find something there!"

"No one knows. It is protected by a barrier and is far up north." Said Kaede "but ye should not be worried about that. You should be worried about that girl. If she really is the celestial priestess Sesshomaru will not be the only demon after her. For you drink her blood or make her apart of you, she will give you weapons and powers beyond your wildest dreams."

"Let's go Kagome." Said Inuyasha standing up "We've wasted enough time."

"We're coming too," said Sango

"Alright, then let's hurry." Said Kagome

**On the edge of the forest**

Angelina awoke the very next morning to a dense forest and the bright sun was shining through the patches. She sat up and looked around the forest.

_"Where am I? Ugh…my head is pounding…"_ Angelina thought feeling the back of her hand _"Ow…that's right…that guy hit me in the back of the head."_

She stood up slowly and began to walk but staggered and rest upon a tree.

_"Damn, why'd he have to go and hit me in my head."_ She thought, _"What was that guys name…I believe inuyasha called him…Sesshomaru?"_

"Pathetic," said a male's voice, she turned around and saw Sesshomaru "There's no way you can be her. You can't even stand up straight."

"It's all your fault, why'd you hit me anyways?" Angelina said leaning on the tree for support "I'm no use to you."

"So far that is the case…" Sesshomaru eyes went to the corner of his eyes and then he looked at her "We're going."

"Where?" she asked looking at him as he passed her

"Inuyasha, he's coming." Sesshomaru said

"Oh, then I'm staying." Angelina said crossing her arms.

Before Angelina realized what was happening Sesshomaru had grabbed her by throat and slammed her body into a tree and held her.

" A half-breed, should act like one." He said tightening his grip so she could barley breathe

"S-Sess" she began twisting and turning trying to release his grip

"My name is Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, You are to call me Lord Sesshomaru. Nothing else."

"L-Lord or not…" she said grabbing his arm with both hands "I don't follow orders easily!"

A bright light came from her hands burning Sesshomaru making him drop her. Angelina landed at the foot of the tree as Sesshomaru stood up and pulled out one of his swords.

"Get up." he said pointing the sword at her "Or Die

Angelina was about to get up but she sensed something coming through the trees. Something pure. Whatever it was hit Sesshomaru's sword and glowed with blue light.

"An…Arrow…" Angelina whispered as Sesshomaru faced the river where the arrow was shot

"Trust me!" yelled a voice Angelina recognized "The next one won't miss."

Angelina stood up, using the tree for support, and saw kagome string another arrow aiming at Sesshomaru and to her right was Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga and to her right a giant demon cat with three people getting off it.

"Hand over the girl Sesshomaru." yelled Inuyasha

"So you came to save her?" asked Sesshomaru "I don't know why, she hasn't shown any signs of her powers yet."

"Then let her go!" yelled Kagome "She needs to go home!"

"No, I rather keep her for a while." Said Sesshomaru running towards them

Inuyasha instantly ran towards Sesshomaru and their swords clashed

"Angelina! Hurry!" yelled Kagome

"I-I can't." she said trying to walk "I can barley move! Everything…is…going…"

Angelina fainted on the ground and they saw blood oozing from the back of her head. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he knocked the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha hands and scooped up and Angelina and ran into the deep forest.

_"Don't die on me."_ Sesshomaru thought looking at Angelina_ "I still need to know…if you're her…"_

"Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango and Sesshomaru dogged to right avoiding Sango's attack "Damn I missed him!"

"Then just cut down the trees!" yelled inuyasha from below running after Sesshomaru.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu cutting down the trees revealing Sesshomaru running towards the river.

"There Inuyasha!"

"Got Him! Kaze no"

"Stop inuyasha! You might hurt Angelina!" said Kagome running up to him

"Grr… fine!" he ran after Sesshomaru but Sesshomaru came out of nowhere with an Arial attack but Inuyasha blocked it and pushed him off with his sword and Sesshomaru landed on his feet in front of him. "Where's the girl?"

Sesshomaru said nothing and Inuyasha saw he wasn't wielding Tokjin but Tenseiga.

"She's near death…Tenseiga done what it can, but I will not let her go." Said Sesshomaru putting Tenseiga in its sheath and pulling out Tokjin

"Where is she!" Inuyasha shouted

"Ugh…Inu…Inuyasha?" said a soft voice

Inuyasha turned around and saw Angelina stumbling out of the forest. She looked at him and ran to him.

"Angelina! Wait!"

It was to late Sesshomaru grabbed by throat once again and was about to throw her but she hung on to him and screamed.

**"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF ME!"** she shouted

A bright light erupted and they all shielded their eyes. When they opened them Sesshomaru was gone and Angelina was lying on the ground breathing hard but she had white hair and a marking upon her forehead and her skin was as pale as the moon.

"…Angelina…she really is…the Celestial Priestess." Whispered kagome

"Hmph." Thought Sesshomaru watching from a distance as Inuyasha picked up her up "That's all I needed to know…but now that I know, this is far from over Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter 3 Only In My Dreams

Fire was set across the valley and the smell of blood was everywhere. Disembodies were scattered in the Celestial Queens house and in the grounds. Her people were slain by her own hands. She looked at her hands and cried in sorrow and she the body of her own daughter reaching out to her covered in her blood.

"M-Mother…I'm sorry…I didn't mean…" she began but her mother got on her knees and hugged her precious child

"It's alright…Mommy loves you." The queen whispered in her ear "You did the right thing…mommy just going to go to sleep but I promise I'll…I'll be back. You stopped mommy, I'm so proud of you."

"Mommy! You can't! Please don't die!" her daughter said tugging on her robe as she stood up "Daddy and I still need you!"

The queen picked up her dagger tears streaming down her face. She held it high above her head and whispered something but her daughter couldn't hear. The daughter was being scooped up by her father and he made her closes her eyes and the child herd a blood curdling scream and Angelina Okatu woke up screaming from her deep slumber in the middle of the night.

* * *

"Shut up," said a hushed whispered. Angelina turned to her right and saw Inuyasha. "You'll wake everyone up."

"S-Sorry Inuyasha." She said catching her breath

_"Hello, Everyone. My name is Angelina Okatu and I'm 15 in middle school. I was an average student just like my friend kagome was."_

Angelina wiped the sweat off her forehead with her sleeve

_"Well that was until I came to the feudal era."_

"Here," said Inuyasha handing Angelina a cold bottle of water "I found it…in Kagome's bag."

"Thank you." Angelina said smiling

_"I've been here for two days now trying to recuperate but for he past two days I learned a lot. A lot more than I could by being in school. I learned that my friend, Kagome Higurashi, is an reincarnation of Inuyasha's first love the priestess Kikyo, who was to guard the sacred jewel."_

"Is everyone, still asleep?" Angelina asked looking around

"Yeah…" said Inuyasha as Angelina took a swig of water from her water bottle "What were you dreaming about?"

"Huh?"

_"This is Inuyasha! He's a very strong demon and is very handsome but moody and hot headed. 50 years ago he was pinned to a tree by Kikyo because a demon named Naraku turned them against each other. He has a bad temper but he's quite funny when gets into a fit. I think he may like Kagome…He has an older brother, Sesshomaru, but he's not nice at all. Just plain cold and heartless bastard. I think Sesshomaru's after me…but I don't know why, at least not yet."_

"I was just dreaming about…the queen of the celestial demons." Said Angelina looking down at the floor

"You mean…your birth mother?" asked inuyasha

_"Inuyasha and the others think that I'm the celestial priestess. I don't know why…I've never really shown signs of a demon, but kagome says that the celestial priestess wasn't a full-fledged demon. In face she was a"_

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"What's…" Angelina looked up from the floor and into inuyasha eyes. "What's a half-breed?"

Inuyasha's eyes softened a little and he said, "I'm a half-breed. Half demon, half human…a hanyo. And if you really are the celestial priestess…so are you."

_"While I've been here Inuyasha acts as if he wants to tell me something…something…that he couldn't tell Kagome or my new friends like Shippo and Sango…but if does want to say something…why to me?"_

"You should get back to sleep." Said Inuyasha

"Yes, alright but you should get some sleep too."

"Nonsense I have to keep watch."

"Isn't that what Miroku is doing right now?" Angelina asked looking at the monks empty beg

"I doubt it," said Inuyasha looking towards the door "Now go to sleep."

"Alright, Alright." Said Angelina lying down "just stop (yawn) being so bossy…"

**The next morning**

"I had that dream again." Said Angelina blushing as she sat outside with Kagome and Sango

"Oh you mean about that man?" asked Sango, Angelina nodded and Sango smiled "Well at least it wasn't a bad dream."

"Yeah, I guess but…I think my dreams are trying to tell me something." Said Angelina

"Maybe, we'll never know." Said Kagome playing with Kirara "But I wish you would believe us about-"

"I'm not the Celestial Priestess! I'm just a normal junior high student in the feudal era." Angelina said defensively "I know nothing about being a priestess."

"I know it sounds weird but I think when the time comes-"

Kagome was cut off there was a loud boom and large number of screams.

"Kirara!" yelled Sango getting to her feet, as did Kagome and Angelina.

Kirara ran beside Sango and it there was a burst of flames around the demon cat and when the flames cleared there was a giant demon cat. Kagome and Sango both got on the cat but Angelina was already far up ahead.

_"Who…"_ Angelina thought running into the village and escorting people out _"Whose crying?"_

A large spider web launched into the air and Angelina flipped backwards and the spider demon walked forward crushing houses. The screams of people got louder and Angelina could see her friends battling the spider but no effect. The spider looked straight at her and roared then looked away from her then at two small children running towards safety. The little boy fell and the girl went back for him.

"They'll be perfect! Now feed my future children!" yelled the Spider demon it pincers snapping quickly

Angelina ran towards the children and helped the boy up he had twisted his ankle and the girl was crying.

"Don't worry everything will be alright you two." Said Angelina putting the boy on her back

"Angelina! Run!" yelled Miroku

"Die!" yelled the spider demon

The spider demon shot it venoms web and Angelina wrapped her arms around the girl shield her. Dust circled them and Kagome screamed in fear for her friend but when the dust cleared there was Angelina holding the girl with a barrier around her.

"What!" said the demon sounding outrage and Angelina opened her eyes at this

_"A barrier, huh?"_ she thought standing up _"If I am the celestial priestess…than…I can slay this demon right? I can protect them…can't I? I can save the one who's crying..."_

She let go of the girl and laid the boy on the ground. She walked out of the barrier towards the demon shaking

"How is that possible?" though Miroku "How can she hold a barrier without being near it."

Miroku's eyes widened and saw that Angelina's hair was floating as if someone was playing with it and her eyes where a pale blue.

"Leave this place! I do not wish to kill you!" she yelled at the spider demon walking forward

"Ha! You kill me?"

"You think your invincible because of the shards in your back, right?" said Angelina "Get out of her demon! She wants no part of you!"

"No! Leave them alone! It's all I have!"

"No it's not!" Angelina jumped in the air and onto the spiders back and placed a hand on where the sacred jewel shards were and they slowly came out of the spiders back and into Angelina's hand. She jumped off the demons back.

"Alright! Kaze no"

"No Inuyasha! Look!" said Sango pointing to the spider

The spider was slowly turning into a little girl, the girl fell form the sky and inuyasha put his sword away and caught the girl. Angelina's eyes went back to normal and she went over to the girl who looked a sleep

"So she was possessed?" Asked Kagome looking a t the girl

"Yeah…a dark demon who did not wish to go to the next life…." Said Angelina moving the girl's hair out of her eyes. "I'm going to go take a walk. I'll be back."

"Wait Angelina!" said Kagome "It's not safe for you to go on your own!"

"Let, her go Kagome." Said Sango "She's probably going through a lot right now…I mean I lost my village like me but we must think of she feels…she knows nothing of the life she once had or the person she once was, it must be very hard on her. Kirara, you go with her."

Kirara meowed and went running after Angelina.

"Let's get going. They are repairs to be done." Said Miroku walking toward the refuge area. Kagome and Sango followed leaving inuyasha still holding the girl looking after where Angelina just was then he turned and walked with the others.

**Later that night**

"She's not back yet!" yelled Inuyasha when he came back with Miroku from rebuilding the houses

Sango and Kagome told him the news that Angelina was still out with Kirara

"Inuyasha can you go look for her?" asked Kagome

"Why, do I have to?" asked Inuyasha "Send Miroku! Or Shippo!"

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome

"Come on Inuyasha, just go look for her it's not like it will kill you." said Shippo "Unless you're scared…"

Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head and left the hut. He went walking around and got Angelina's scent and followed until he got near Inuyasha's Forest and she was lying on the grass with Kirara looking up at the stars.

"Angelina!" yelled inuyasha and she immediately popped and turned around

"Oh! Inuyasha! What brings you out here?" said Angelina getting to her feet

"You, I was told to come get you." said Inuyasha "What were you doing out here anyways?"

"Oh…I got lost in the stars…" said Angelina softly and she looked back up at the stars

Inuyasha looked at her than looked up at the stars as well.

"Hey! Did you see that Inuyasha?" exclaimed Angelina "A shooting star!"

"Yeah…I did see it," said Inuyasha

"You know what I was thinking about, while I was out here?" asked Angelina "I was thinking about you…"

Inuyasha looked at her his heart was beating fast but Angelina continued to look up at the stars…

"M-Me?" asked Inuyasha

"Yes…you…Kagome…Sango…Miroku…and Shippo too…you all risked your lives to save me and you didn't even know me. I didn't understand that until today. When I saved that girl…" Angelina looked at him and smiled "I knew in my heart that it was something I was born to do…so I believe I am the celestial priestess."

"I'm so glad to here that." said a deep voice and Sesshomaru came out of the forest "Your coming with me Celestial Priestess."

"Get Behind me, Angelina." Said inuyasha pulling out Tetsusaiga and Angelina quickly got behind him "Leave her alone Sesshomaru! She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh, is that so?" Sesshomaru said rising his left hand and his energy whip shot out of his two fingers and went behind Inuyasha and wrapped around Angelina. Sesshomaru pulled his hand back lifting Angelina off her feet and next to him.

"Inuyasha!" Angelina screamed and Inuyasha's eyes widened as if he heard that same voice scream his name before.


	4. Chapter 4 I Pledge My Life

"Get Behind me, Angelina." Said Inuyasha pulling out Tetsusaiga and Angelina quickly got behind him "Leave her alone Sesshomaru! She's not going anywhere with you!"

"Oh, is that so?" Sesshomaru said rising his left hand and his energy whip shot out of his two fingers and went behind inuyasha and wrapped around Angelina. Sesshomaru pulled his hand back lifting Angelina off her feet and next to him.

"Inuyasha!" Angelina screamed and Inuyasha's eyes widened as if he heard that same voice scream his name before.

* * *

Sesshomaru threw Angelina into a tree by the energy whip and Angelina's body hit the tree and fell to the ground, the energy whip disappearing from around her.

"Angelina!" yelled Inuyasha "Sesshomaru your going to pay for that!"

"Inuyasha." Thought Sesshomaru pulling out Tokjin "you still don't recognize her."

Sesshomaru ran forward and knocked Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand and pushed Inuyasha against the nearest tree and put Tokjin to his throat.

"No! Don't do it!" yelled Angelina "Leave Inuyasha alone!"

Angelina slowly got to her feet and walked towards Sesshomaru

"You won't stop hurting my friends until you have me right?" asked Angelina "Well I surrender! I won't put my friends in danger!" Angelina got done on one knee and rested one fist on the ground then bowed he head "I pledge my life to you Lord Sesshomaru and in return I want to be taught how to control my powers and let me see Kagome every once in a while." Angelina closed her eyes and thought, "Forgive me mother…"

"Angelina, you can do this! I can take Sesshomaru on no problem!" yelled Inuyasha "Angelina! Stop this!"

Sesshomaru said nothing but he took his Tokjin away from Inuyasha neck and walked towards Angelina. He reached for her wrist and Angelina's eyes shot open and she looked at him. Inuyasha quickly got his Tetsusaiga and ran towards Sesshomaru, Tetsusaiga held up high.

"Put up a barrier." Said Sesshomaru and Angelina just stared "Now!"

She followed orders and put up a barrier and Tetsusaiga hit the barrier knocking inuyasha backwards. Sesshomaru held up Tokjin and slit Angelina's wrist and then his own

"This," said Sesshomaru taking out a white hair comb that had a flower on it and putting Tokjin on the ground "is where you pledge your life to me."

He made her bleed on to the white comb and he bled on it as well. The white comb glowed and the flower became an icy blue and Sesshomaru then put it in Angelina's hair.

"Now, heal yourself." Said Sesshomaru

"But I…" Angelina started

"No excuses!" shouted Sesshomaru "heal yourself than myself."

Angelina looked confused and touched where Sesshomaru cut her and her wrist healed as if it was never there and she did the same for him. Sesshomaru put away Tokjin then picked up Angelina.

"Angelina, you've got to stop this!" yelled inuyasha trying to break the barrier "Kaze no Kizu!"

Tetsusaiga glowed red and the wind scar hit the barrier dead on but when the smoke cleared the barrier was still up.

"H-How?" whispered Inuyasha

"…Inuyasha…" whispered Angelina

"Huh?" inuyasha looked at Angelina and she smiled a little

"Don't be afraid, we'll see each other sooner than you think."

The barrier lifted off the ground and into the sky and zoomed off.

"Angelina!" yelled Inuyasha "Dammit!"

"Inuyasha we saw the wind scar what's going on?" asked Kagome running up to him "Where's Angelina?"

"I-I couldn't protect her…" said inuyasha looking at the stars "she belongs to Sesshomaru now."


End file.
